Carrying totes are a convenient way to transport and organize items, including personal items, clothing and in some cases a towel or pillow. In some cases a large carrying tote may be desired for transporting items and in other cases a smaller tote or purse may be desired. When traveling to the beach or pool, and sitting down to relax, it is desirable to have quick and convenient access to personal items contained with a carrying tote. It is also desirable to keep a carrying tote off of the ground or out of the sand where it can become soiled or covered with sand, dirt or water. It is also desirable in some cases to have a head rest when relaxing in a chair and in particular a lounge chair.